


Smurfing Beauty

by cap_n_port



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Curses, Literal Sleeping Together (mentioned), M/M, Sleepiness, Sleeping Beauty Elements, aka most of the story lmao, gargamel is the evil fairy, smurfette is also a fairy but a good one, smurfs bleed/blush purple like theyre homestuck trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: Lazy falls asleep and has a dream that he's in a fairytale.Rated T because of a joke at the end about literal sleeping together VS. sleeping together as a euphemism for you-know-what.





	1. In which Lazy wakes up, and then falls asleep again.

Lazy Smurf yawned and turned over in his sleep. He was quite comfortable. Until...

"Lazy Smurf! What are you doing here?!" Lazy opened one eye tiredly.

"Oh, just Brainy." He said, closing it again. He didn't seem surprised.

"What do you smurf, _just_ Brainy?!" Brainy Smurf yell-asked.

"Ask me when I wake up..." said Lazy.

"Why do you fall asleep every few seconds? Are you Smurfing Beauty or something?" Brainy said. Thinking Lazy wouldn't know the story, he explained. "It's a human story, about a princess, the sleeping beauty of the title, who sleeps for a hundred years, and only awakens when a prince kisses her." Lazy thought. Sleeping for a hundred years? Maybe then he'd finally feel awake.

"That sounds smurfy..." He replied, drifting off to dreamland once again.


	2. In which an evil fairy curses a smurfling.

Once upon a time, there lived a very smurfy royal family. They had a little smurfling, and invited many fairies to his christening. However, they forgot one. They forgot to invite the evilest fairy of all.

The christening was a fine event, and all the smurfs in the kingdom came. One by one, the fairies came up to the crib, and gave the smurfling their blessings, until there was only one fairy left.  
But before she could give her blessing, a crack of lightning struck, and in teleported the evil fairy. The smurfling instantly started crying. The evil fairy strode up to the crib, everysmurf else staying far away. He turned to the smurfling's parents.

"You retched smurfs didn't invite me!" He said.

"I hate inviting you!" yelled one of the peasant smurfs. That smurf promptly got a bolt of magic through his chest. None of the other smurfs spoke up, afraid to get the same fate.

"... _Anyways_. Because you didn't invite me, instead of giving a blessing like the other fairies did, I'll give a curse. Two curses, in fact." He looked down at the crib. "The first curse, I'll be light with. You shall be tired constantly. But the second curse, that shall be much worse!" He looked around at all the terrified smurfs, smiling a horrible one-toothed grin at their fear. "The second curse. On this smurfling's 170th birthday, he shall prick his finger on a spinning wheel and this entire castle shall _die_!" The evil fairy laughed evily, and teleported away. The king and queen broke down crying.

"Why? Our child didn't smurf anything wrong!" The king yelled.

"Smurfette," one of the good fairies said, "you haven't given a blessing yet. Is there any way your blessing can unsmurf the curses?" Smurfette, the last fairy, solemnly shook her head no as she stepped towards the crib.

"I can't unsmurf the curses," she said, looking inside the crib. The smurfling had fallen asleep already. "But I can do something about the second one." The king and queen stopped crying, and looked towards her hopefully.

"You mean nothing bad will happen to our child?"

"I didn't say that. But instead of everysmurf dying, when he pricks his finger, everysmurf in the castle will fall asleep until this smurf smurfs true love's kiss."

"But that could take centuries!"

"The castle shall stay protected, and everyone shall stay exactly the way they were when they fell asleep. This castle will also be protected by thorny vines, that shall part only for his true love. And his true love _will_ show up. It's fate."

"I guess we shall name him Lazy, then, for he'll always be tired." The king said.

The christening ended in a very solemn mood.

The king and queen were aware their smurfling wouldn't die, but what if one of them was outside the castle when he pricked his finger? And what if he himself wasn't inside the castle? Just to be safe, the king and queen outlawed sewing wheels from the whole kingdom. But that didn't stop everysmurf.


	3. In which Dream Lazy has an unsmurfy 170th birthday.

"I have a smurfday surprise for you!" Squire Jokey said to Prince Lazy. "Follow me!" He bounded energetically up several flights of stairs, to the very top. The prince yawned, following him.

"It better not be explosive..."  
The room they entered was nearly empty, except for a single spinning wheel at the opposite side of the room.

"What is that?" Lazy asked.

"I don't know!" Jokey said. He pushed his friend towards it. "Check it out, though, isn't it cool?"

"Very cool...." Lazy reached out a hand towards it. "Let me just lean on it and catch my smurf..."

A sharp pain in his finger surprised him, and he looked at it. "Oh, look at that." He turned around, showing his finger to Jokey. A purple drop of blood was dripping out of it. "I'm bleeding."

And just like that, he passed out, quickly followed by Jokey. In fact, every creature all over the castle was falling asleep right where they were.


	4. In which Dream Smurfette totally ignores Dream Jokey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter.

The vines grew quickly, as the fairy who'd changed the curse teleported in.

"Oh, this won't do." She said, as she saw the prince lying on the hard stone floor.

Ignoring Jokey, she picked Lazy up, carrying him to his bedroom and tucking him into bed. She then teleported away, content.


	5. In which Dream Brainy goes to the castle on a dare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To quote Peewit:  
> "Later! Always later!"  
> For this chapter indeed takes place many years later.

The kingdom had been taken over by royalty from another kingdom, and many believed the building covered in thorny vines was cursed. In fact, a smurf was arguing with his brother about it right now.

"There's no way it's cursed!" He argued.

"But wa else woods it be covered in thorny smurfs?" His brother responded.

"I don't know, but why would a building be cursed? There's probably nosmurf inside there!"

"But whit if thaur is?"

"Then they'd be _dead_ by now, Gutsy! Smurf and water don't last forever!"

"Ye ken whit? Ah daur ye tae gang in thaur an' fin' it, Brainy."

"You know what? I will!" The smurf stood up and adjusted his glasses. "I just need a sword to smurf through the vines."

"Ah hae a pure big chib, if 'at will smurf."

"A what?"

"A real big knife."

"Yes, that will work."

Once Brainy got the knife and packed a spare pair of glasses, (in case his broke,) he was off. He brandished the knife at the vines and prepared to cut, but they separated, as if inviting him in.

Brainy was definitely spooked, but he stepped through the gateway that had opened. He looked around the courtyard that he had stepped into.

There were smurfs there, but everysmurf was asleep. He forgot all about the dare, now confused about why they were sleeping. He tapped one of them, but they wouldn't wake up. He shook them, but they still wouldn't wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to http://www.whoohoo.co.uk/main.asp for helping me write Gutsy's dialogue!


	6. In which Dream Brainy thinks, "Oh, Smurf. He's cute."

He felt something in his heart, telling him to step inside. Maybe that was where the source of this all was.

So he followed his heart, inside, up a spiral staircase, and down a long hall. On his way, he saw even more sleeping smurfs. The door at the end of the hallway felt like it was calling for him. He opened it, knife at the ready.

But instead of the monster he had expected, a smurf lay in a bed. Brainy looked around the room, inspecting the smurf to make sure he wasn't a monster in disguise.

All Brainy learned about this smurf, however, was that he was really pretty. Really, really pretty. No! He reprimanded himself. You shouldn't be thinking this about a dead smurf! But was he dead?

The clothes he wore were fashionable 300 years ago, so maybe. Not that Brainy knew anything about fashion, just that smurfs didn't wear clothes like that nowadays. He put a hand to the smurf's chest, and felt his heartbeat. It was slow, but steady. So he was alive, but asleep.

But why?


	7. In which a kiss happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always found it icky that the person who woke Sleeping Beauty up kissed her without knowing anything about her, or even that kissing her would break the spell. To him she was just some random sleeping girl. (In the version I read, at least.) So! I fixed it! Now a fairy appears and tells the person (or smurf in this case) that kissing will break the spell!

Suddenly, somesmurf appeared in the room. Brainy screamed, and jumped, nearly hitting his head.

"Oh no..." The being said. Brainy got a closer look at them. They were a... female smurf? He didn't know those existed. "I should have smurfed my appearance would have surprised you."

"What- what are you?" Brainy asked. The female smurf smiled.

"I'm a fairy! My name is Smurfette."

"A fairy?" Brainy thought. Fairies were also magical creatures, so it was possible this one had caused all of this. "Did you curse this place?"

"Oh, I didn't smurf it." Smurfette said. "I actually lessened the curse. Now it can be broken by a kiss." She left out the true love part. "But a true gentlesmurf wouldn't kiss a sleeping smurf he didn't know, so here I am to tell you about it."

"Can't you do it?" Brainy asked. "I mean, if it can be smurfed by a kiss, it shouldn't have to be my kiss."

"Well, it can't be me, and you're the only other awake smurf here, so...." Smurfette put her hands over her eyes. "Go ahead, kiss him! I won't smurf!" Brainy looked at the sleeping smurf.

"Well... here goes nothing." He leaned in, and gently kissed the sleeping smurf. The smurf opened his eyes.

"Five more minutes.... wait." He sat up. "Who are you?"

"This is the smurf who broke the spell!" Smurfette said, clasping her hands behind her back. "Y'know, the one that can only be smurfed by true love's kiss?"

"Wait." Brainy blushed. "True love?"


	8. In which Lazy wakes up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me: who shall i choose to antagonize brainy?  
> me: ah yes. hefty.

"Lazy! What did you mean by _just_ Brainy?" Lazy opened his eyes.

"Oh, hi, Brainy." Lazy said. "You were in my smurf."

"I was?"

"Yeah. You were the other prince..."

"What?"

"In Smurfing Beauty. The story you mentioned. You were the other smurf."

"Um." As far as Brainy knew, there was only one prince in the story. "And who was the first prince?" He asked.

"Me, of smurf. You asked if I was Smurfing Beauty before I fell asleep. Well I was, in my dream."

"Oh." He had meant that Brainy was the love interest. Brainy blushed. "Oh..."

"It was nice." Lazy said.

"I-I still don't get why you smurf all the time. Instead of d-dreaming it, you could have actually read the book." Brainy said.

"You just don't undersmurf. You should sleep with me sometime." Before Brainy could respond, a smurf walking by stopped and laughed at them. Brainy turned as purple as an eggplant.

"You _know_ he just smurfed I should take a nap with him, Hefty!" He yelled at the smurf.

"Sure didn't sound like that!" Hefty yelled back.

Lazy yawned. Maybe he should get back to sleep. He was getting tired already.

"Just consider it, okay?" He asked Brainy. "You always look so smurfed out.."


End file.
